bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Finkton
Finkton is an expansive workhouse in Columbia and the location of Fink Manufacturing. The entirety of the district (the second largest in the city) is a factory town that also serves as a prison for Columbia's criminals. Much of it is dominated by factories, ornate clock towers, and gilded statues of Jeremiah Fink, all centered on the Fink MFG headquarters. Many of the district's inhabitants live in poverty and starvation, due to Fink's exploitative business practices. ''BioShock Infinite'' Finkton Docks The main docking center for airships and cargo crates entering the district. Sky-Line rails come in and out of the district. Fort Franklin is connected to Finkton Docks. Here Booker finds himself stranded without transportation and without Elizabeth after an encounter with the Vox Populi and their leader Daisy Fitzroy. Beggar's Wharf and Fort Franklin The main structure that dominates the docks. A large building featuring a massive image of Fink and projectors displaying Fink propaganda. It is primarily used as a cargo depot and warehouse. An area where Finkton's working force is "educated" on Fink's business ideology in order to ensure that they never waver in loyalty to Fink or the Founders. Worker Induction Center The place where workers attempt to enter for jobs at Finkton. By the time Booker and Elizabeth arrive, the center is not currently seeking any jobs. As a result, the two resort to illegal entry. Finkton Proper This area Consists of the Induction center and the Plaza of Zeal. To one side is the doorway leading to a short walkway that connects the Plaza of Zeal to the elevator that leads to Shantytown. Near the elevator is an office with a storage cabinet containing the Charge Vigor. Plaza of Zeal Centered around a large clock tower, this central plaza in Finkton is open to a number of different workshops, including Chen Lin's Gunsmith Shop. A central stage houses a daily auction where workers bid for repair jobs in the shortest amount of time. Tram tracks leading to the factories criss-cross the plaza. Good Time Club A club functioning at the surface level as a place of entertainment for Fink's higher-level workers. The facility primarily serves as a means of keeping workers in check. A prison, various storage units, and a torture chamber are housed in the basement. Shantytown Worker housing for employees of Fink Manufacturing. Driven to intense poverty by Fink's low wages and harsh hours, many of the workers here are ill and malnourished. It is also the location of the Bull House Impound and the Graveyard Shift Bar. Factory Jeremiah Fink's headquarters and the center of Fink Manufacturing's product development, including Vigors, vending machines, security automata, and more. It is also where the Handymen and the Songbird were created, deep inside Fink's private research laboratories. It is here where the Vox turn much of their attention as they begin their violent revolt; assaulting, taking over, and looting the place. Gallery Concept Art and Models ColumbianDoorsConcept.jpg|''Various concepts for location specific doors, the bottom row being for Finkton.'' FinktonBuildingAndClockConcept.jpg|''Concept art for a Finkton building with a giant clock.'' Finkton Fortune Teller Ad.png|''An advertisement for employment at Fink Manufacturing.'' In-Game Images Finktonsdock2.jpg|The First Lady Over the facility. Docked@finkton.jpg|''On the docks.'' Finkton3.jpg|''Finkton during the Vox revolution.'' Finkton2.jpg|''A view of Finkton from above the clouds.'' stripedsuits.jpeg|''Laborers in convict outfits.'' BioI FD Beggar's Wharf Working-Class Citizen Cleaning Minuteman's Armory Vending Machines.jpg|''Workers cleaning Minuteman's Armory vending machines.'' Finktonfactory3.jpg|''Fink's office after the Vox Populi uprising.'' Behind the Scenes *Several pieces of Finkton advertising feature a fortuneteller with a crystal ball. It is based on the character of Claude Alexander Conlin, "Alexander Crystal-Seer", vaudeville magician. His catch-phrase was, "Alexander Crystal-Seer Knows, Sees, Tells ALL."Alexander Crystal-Seer on Wikipedia *The music playing around the district is a distorted version of Chopin's "Nocturne", Opus 9, No. 2. *On the docks of Beggar's Wharf, the destroyed remains of Monument Tower can be seen far off in the distance. *The Finkton doors concept art was made by Chris ChaproniereChris Chaproniere's ArtStation Profile and the Finkton building and clock concept was made by Chad King.Chad King's Portfolio References de:Finkton it:Finkton Category:Finkton